


Overwhelm

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Grinding, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: They've been dating for a while, but tonight's the night. Lin is more than happy to follow her lead, especially with how skittish she can sometimes be. But she's far from hesitant once she has him inside.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hapi x Linhardt





	Overwhelm

“Hey,” Hapi says casually while not to look up at him quite yet.

Linhardt however looks down at her where she stands, leaning up against the pole of the bus.

“You wanna just...come over to my place after this?”

She seems oddly evasive, which gives Linhardt an immediate hint as to her true meaning.

“Of course, however I would prefer if you could be direct about what you intend,” he replies.

Hapi then looks up at him with a frown. “What? Is a girl you’ve been seeing for weeks asking you over not obvious enough?”

“I would simply like clarification. The last thing I would want to do is overstep any of your boundaries..”

Hapi sighs. He is right, and honestly, Hapi knows this about Linhardt by now, he isn’t being obstinate or coy, he is being genuinely worried. Hapi then quickly fishes her phone out of her pocket and taps out a quick text to Linhardt.

Linhardt leisurely reaches into his pocket just as it buzzes and lets his eyes fall upon screen.

[I am asking you over to have sex, okay!?]

“Ah,” Linhardt’s cheeks tinge pink. “In that case I am more than happy to accept your invitation.”

Hapi lets out another sigh and lets her body droop in his direction. Their arms are close enough to touch with the jostling of the bus around them, even as they are unable to meet each other’s eyes for a few long moments.

Linhardt then dutifully ignores his stop and remains on the bus until Hapi starts the leave. She grabs his hand on the way out even as they both dutifully thank the bus driver.

She grips his hand tightly all the way down the block and he resigns himself happily to following her lead.

As soon as Hapi drags Linhardt into her apartment, he finds her lips on his, and her hands on his waist.

Linhardt grunts but doesn’t pull away immediately, just muttering against her lips something unintelligible.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Somewhere—more comfortable,” he says again, his eyes still closed with his forehead leant against Hapi’s.

Hapi rolls her eyes. “I wasn’t about to make us stand here in the hallway the whole time.”

“You were just unable to resist me for even a moment longer, was that it?” Linhardt asks, perhaps a little cheekily.

Hapi smirks, grabbing him by the wrist again. “I guess you could say that.”

Linhardt trails after her and sits down on the couch ahead of her. Linhardt flops back and relaxes, about to lift a hand in search of Hapi when she instead chooses to sit directly in his lap.

“Ah—” Linhardt barely manages to reply before her lips are on his again. Linhardt’s arms fall to Hapi’s waist as she straddles him.

She is being very insistent, almost hungry. Linhardt doesn't mind in the slightest, it is simply just a bit overwhelming. Already, her hips are gyrating against his, and he can feel arousal rise to meet her with every grind.

She really means it, to have sex right here and now. Has she been holding back this whole time? Has she been wanting him secretly and now is simply allowing that desire to flow free at last?

Before Linhardt can really find the time to respond, Hapi's hands are already under his shirt, pushing it up to expose his chest.

Linhardt lets out a moan when Hapi immediately starts pinching his nipples, his hands first gripping Hapi’s lower back before he forces himself to return in kind. He slips his fingers under the hem of her shirt and moves his hands up along the contour of her spine to rest on her bra strap.

Hapi sighs and arched her back in approval, finally pulling her lips from his to break for air. “You really are infuriating sometimes, you know that?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Just unhook my bra already, I’ve already got you like half undressed.”

Linhardt’s only reply is casting his gaze downward to the generous cleavage already visible from the low neckline of her shirt. “Very well.”

Maybe they are going a bit fast, but Linhardt has no complaints. Hapi is clearly enjoying herself. And if Linhardt focuses on that, hopefully he can keep himself composed long enough to meet her desire.

Linhardt lifts his arms to let Hapi pull his shirt off over his head, and then immediately returns his hands to her bra, unclasping it with ease. Next off comes her shirt, and then her bra, which she removes with a bit more of a lingering show. Linhardt’s eyes are completely locked on her breasts the whole time.

Hapi smirks and leans in again, kissing him fervently while their bare chests finally meet.

Before Linhardt can even find a moment to savour the soft closeness between them, Hapi’s hips have begun grinding against him relentlessly.

“Hapi...” Linhardt whines. The pressure along with the alluring softness of her skin threaten to drive him mad. “Hapi—“ his moan sharpens when her pace refuses to slow down. Clearly his overwhelmed whimpers only serve to spur her on.

"You look really cute like this," Hapi says while pulling back her hand to caress his cheek.

His hips shudder and his legs clamp down around her as he feels the heat in his groin suddenly spill over. “Ahh—Hapi!!” He squeezes his eyes shut and ruts his hips up against her for a few heated moments. Hapi gazes back down at him, fascinated, until it dawns on her.

“Wait...Linny did you just finish?”

Linhardt’s breathing comes heavy and he nods. “Apologies, I meant to warn you—“

Hapi instead smiles warmly. “I guess you were just that turned on by me, huh?”

"Yes," Lin gasps his grip tightening around her waist. “Yes, and it is frankly a relief that you appear to want me as much as I want you in return,” he presses his face against her neck.. “However, I hope you know that there is no need to rush things with me.” Linhardt moves his hands to start gently stroking up and down her bare back. "I would much appreciate the opportunity to fully enjoy our time together."

Hapi shudders under his touch, her face heating up. "Sorry then, I guess I really overwhelmed you by going too fast."

"Not to worry. I myself was suprised. It must just be a testament to how strongly I feel about you."

Linhardt finally pulls back and they meet each other's gaze. Linhardt's eyelids still droop and his mouth hangs open as he gazes back at her.

Hapi feels the burning in her gut a bit more acutely.

She squirms slightly in his lap. “Well...we aren’t done, right?” Hapi asks, her voice suggesting anticipated disappointment.

Linhardt shakes his head and moves his hands to suddenly cup her breasts. “Oh no certainly not.” He gently squeezes and runs his thumbs over her nipples. “I will make sure that you reach orgasm at least once just as I have.”

Hapi lets out a breathy moan and squirms encouragingly in his lap. “Well, next is gonna be getting off the rest of our clothes, huh?”

“And moving to the bed,” Linhardt adds.

Hapi rolls her eyes playfully and leans in for another kiss. “Sure yeah, just give me a second.” Their lips meet and his mouth fall open eagerly.“You looked really cute when you came.”

“And I know that you will look even more beautiful.” Linhardt gasps in reply.


End file.
